Seul merlin le sait
by Mikotonya
Summary: Ils s'étaient trouvés pas vraiment par hasard en haut de cette tour. Mais lui, allait le retrouver avec acharnement quoi qui lui en coûte.


DISCLAMERS : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais dans mon coeur, ils font partie de moi. On fais ce qu'on peut !

LE COMMENT DU POURQUOI : Enfaite, l'idée vient de ma béta, qui d'un coté n'a pas eut trop le choix étant donné que c'est un gage ! Je n'ai pas remplis les conditions d'écriture de la semaine alors voilà. Miko punie ! Elle a donc pû se faire plaisir en me faisant écrire quelque chose qu'elle voulait lire, tout simplement. Malgré tout, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écriture et j'éspére qu'il vous plaira également !

RATING : M. Ceci est un Slash. Donc homophobe vous pouvez partir loin, trés loin avant que je ne vous rattrape.

PARING: HP/DM ! My loves !

ETAT : Terminé ! Et oui, OS oblige ;)

BETA : Shade dream !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lectuuuure!

Partie I

La nuit, la lune, les étoiles au firmament caché par une pluie torrentielle et le vent. Tout cela faisait partit d'un décors que l'ont pourrait qualifié d'angoissant.

Mais devant cette grande fenêtre en arque bouté de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard, deux hommes fraîchement diplômés regardait dans cette même direction.

-Étrange de se retrouver là. Dit le premier d'une blondeur irréel dans un ton qu'il essayait détaché.

-Mmh, Marmonna son voisin brun à la plus célèbre des cicatrices.

Ces derniers n'était en effet que le célèbre Harry Potter et sa Némésis de toujours, Draco Malfoy. Chacun était appuyé d'une part et d'autre de la large fenêtre qui tremblait sous le coup du vent violent qu'il y avait dehors. Le brun avait nonchalamment mit ses mains dans ses poches alors que le blond les avait tout simplement croisés, les deux dans une posture droite et légèrement crispée.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draco et se rendit compte que malgré ses nombreuses années à se côtoyer, il ne l'avait jamais réellement regardé. Mais là, tout était finit. La guerre, Poudlard, leurs querelles incessantes qui avait malgré tout était remplacée par une entente cordiale sans plus d'affinité. Un hochement de tête lorsqu'il se croisait dans l'école, rien de plus, rien de moins.

La fête devait encore battre son plein dans la grande salle, mais Harry avait besoin de s'isoler un peu. Il devait dire au revoir à tout cela avant de...

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entendit un soupire venant de son voisin. Et là, il l'a vit. L'éclatante vérité. Malfoy n'était plus l'enfant égoïste, infernal et snob qu'il connaissait. Non, à cette instant précis, il était juste Draco, l'un des hommes les plus beau de l'école. Peut-être même l'incarnation pure et dure de la perfection masculine. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats, et ses lèvres d'un rose pâle se courbait actuellement dans un léger sourire. Ses yeux, en général hautains, reflétait la paix absolue. Un éclat de lune venait également illuminer ses cheveux d'or propre à sa famille.

Son regard se perdu alors sur son cou laiteux et descendit pour l'observer à la dérobée ce corps fin et svelte qui devait se caché sous cette robe de sorcier verte. Le brun se remémora alors chaque moment où il l'avait entraperçut dans les douches après les match et les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch entre les deux équipes. Il s'en était moqué au départ, le traitant de maigrichon mais là, l'image le frappa comme une révélation.

Draco Malfoy était un homme absolument désirable.

De son coté, le blond avait fait depuis longtemps cette même constatation à propos du héros de guerre. Depuis qu'il avait reprit leur septième année, il n'avait de cesse de l'observer le plus souvent possible. Lui qui était d'une pâleur digne des descendants les plus purs des pays de l'Europe du Nord contrastait avec éclat à la beauté brute et sauvage de Potter. Avec la guerre et ses obligations, les muscles du brun avait doublé, sa stature et son aura également. Il était devenu un homme charismatique et insufflé la puissance à lui tout seul.

Il était alors tombé sous le charme d'un des hommes les plus convoité de Grande-Bretagne. S'il s'attendait à ça, s'en était pathétique.

Alors quand il remarqua que Harry l'observait sous tout les angles, les joues légèrement rougie, il ne put retenir un soupire de moquerie. Envers lui-même bien entendu, car il n'avait pas, et n'allait pas d'ailleurs, le faire remarquer. Il laissait au brun le totale accès à la vue de son corps.

Ce soir, il n'était là que tout les deux. Draco et sa fierté mal placée contre Harry et sa timidité maladive. Ce fut le premier qui osa prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Harry... Dit il doucement, comme pour caché l'embarras d'utiliser le prénom du brun.

-Oui.. Draco... lui répondit il sans pour autant relever son visage.

Le brun avait en effet peur de se perdre dans ces yeux qu'il redoutait.

-Maintenant que tout est finit... Que...

Harry sentit l'hésitation de son vis à vis, mais il décida cependant de lui laisser le temps. Le temps de savoir comment poser cette question fatidique.

-Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? De ta vie ?

Draco s'était à ce moment là totalement retourné vers le brun qui n'osait encore pas croiser son regard. Il avait plutôt décidé de croiser le regard de la faible lueur de la lune qui se cachait derrière les nuages.

-Je sais que... Continua Draco, que tu n'a répondu à personne lorsque l'ont te posait cette question. Mais je me suis dit que peut-être à...

Et là, Harry tourna brutalement la tête pour planter ses yeux d'un vert pétillant dans celui gris anthracite. Il reflétait de l'envie mais également un certain mal à l'aise. Cela eut pour effet de le couper dans sa phrase, et par la même occasion son souffle.

-Qu'à toi peut-être que je le dirai c'est ça ? Souffla-t-il.

Le jeune aristocrate déglutit devant ce ton aussi glacé que la pluie qui frappait contre la fenêtre mais hocha tout de même la tête pour acquiescer.

Soudain, un sourire doux apparut sur les lèvres pulpeuses du brun et lâchèrent un petit rire timide. Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers le ciel ombrageux, laissant l'impression que rien ne pouvait être plus intéressant que cette pluie.

Il rigola un peu plus fort cette fois-ci et observa le sol avant de relever à nouveau la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux.

-Je pense... qu'à toi je peux le dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mais ne crois pas que ce sera facile à comprendre. Je veux pas que ce soit si clair.

-Une énigme, c'est ce que tu me proposes c'est ça ?

Harry hocha alors tête, gardant son éternel sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu sais Draco, rien n'est simple lorsque l'on est considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier de son époque. Alors tout ce que je peux te dire aujourd'hui, c'est que mon avenir, mes rêves, seul Merlin le saura.

-Que...

Le blond s'arrêta net, ne sachant pertinemment pas comment répondre. Que pouvait-il dire à ça ? Potter en avait dit trop, et pas assez en même temps.

-Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite Draco... Sincèrement.

Harry ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme lui réponde. Faire planer le doute et le mystère était dans son plan. Il se décala alors du mur froid de la tour d'astronomie et après un hochement de la tête, il se dirigea d'un pas lent, les mains toujours dans les poches, vers la sortie.

-Potter !

Stoppé dans sa marche par le ton presque implorant du blond, Harry se retourna. Il tremblait intérieurement par cette voix qui lui rappelait la salle sur demande en feu et le cris de Draco qui le suppliait de ne pas le laisser mourir ici. Mais cette fois-ci, il espérait que ce ton voulait dire tout autre chose.

Son cœur s'emballât quand il le veut s'approcher, l'attirant par la même occasion de son regard. Ce même regard.

-Et... Et nous ? Est ce qu'on se reverra ?

-Je l'espère. Répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Sa respiration commença à devenir saccadée quand Draco s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond contraster avec l'ambiance environnante. L'acier de ses yeux avait l'air d'entrer en combustion d'une envie inqualifiable. Mais Harry, lui, se perdait de plus en plus dans cette océan de noir et de gris.

-Harry... Murmura Draco.

-Oui ?

-Je...

Le survivant vit alors la douleur et la détresse apparaître sur ce visage qui était pourtant, il y a quelques secondes, déterminé. Et là, il comprit. Il comprit que rien ne sera finit et que l'espoir sera toujours là. Que son plan, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, se concrétisera. Il attendrait. Mais Draco lui, ne devait pas le savoir car la peur commença à le gagner et Harry se dit qu'il fallait sceller tout cela. Sa rivalité avec le blond qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un besoin, qu'une passion déguisée. Que la présence de sa Némésis était devenu plus que vitale cette année.

Harry se rendit compte maintenant et tout de suite que Draco avait toujours était là, à sa manière, et qu'il adorait ça. Après tout, pourquoi l'avait il suivit des yeux toutes la soirée en sachant que peut-être ne le reverrait il plus ? Et pourquoi, quand ce dernier était partit discrètement de la grande salle et de son ambiance festive, il n'avait pas hésiter à le suivre pour se retrouver ici, à regardait le temps pluvieux d'une soirée d'été ?

Quand Draco ouvrit la bouche pour essayer tant bien que mal d'exprimer ce qu'il redoutait de dire, Harry le coupa d'une main qui vint se poser sur sa peau laiteuse. Le blond sursauta alors, comme brûler par ce geste, et ce qui lui coupa le souffle à nouveau, ce fut ce sourire tendre qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de la part du survivant.

Emplis de douleur mêlée de joie, Draco ne peut se retenir de fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette caresse inattendue.

Mais ceci ne fut rien comparer à la douceur du baiser que Harry avait entreprit. Draco n'avait pas vu le brun s'approcha de son visage tant il était concentré sur la sensation de cette main chaude sur sa joue. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs deux bouches entrèrent en contact que tout s'électrisa mais que tout devint également limpide.

Le besoin, le désir, l'envie. Tout cela se concrétisa d'une simple pression de lèvre.

-Harry... Gémit Draco lorsque ce dernier profita d'une prise d'air pour y glisser sa langue.

-Chut Draco...

Et sans attendre son autorisation, il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de l'aristocrate pour les suçoter, faisant de légère pression pour quémander l'ouverture de la bouche du blond. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et accéda à sa requête silencieuse. Il osa posa ses mains sur le dos légèrement arquer du brun et put ainsi se coller un peu plus profondément contre son torse musclé.

A ce contact, Harry ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé dans son baiser qui fait tressaillir le blond. Ses mains se posèrent avec passion sur le cou de Draco pour fondre avec plus de force sur ses lèvres. Leurs langues aiguisés se cherchaient, se caressaient lorsqu'elles se rencontraient encore et encore.

Tantôt le baiser se faisait profond, tantôt seules les lèvres se rencontraient dans des sucions sensuelles et avides. Tout cela pour recommencer à nouveau sans se lasser du goût de l'autre.

Cependant, le besoin de reprendre leur souffles se fit vitale et avec regret, ils durent se séparer. Leur front reposé l'un sur l'autre et chacun essayé d'encrer à jamais la sensation de leur baiser.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser perpétuellement les cheveux soyeux de Draco et qui lui donnait des frissons dans tout son corps. Quand à ce dernier, lui profitait de la forme subtilement caché du dos du survivant contre ses doigts longs et fins.

Les deux hommes croisèrent alors leurs regards brûlants, cherchant les réponses à leurs questions. Mais alors que Draco allait parler, Harry posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Maintenant, je suis sur que l'on se reverra... Draco, je compte sur toi.

Il lui sourit alors, du sourire le plus beau et le plus doux qu'il puisse exister et le blond compris alors qu'il n'avait plus le droit de dire un mot désormais. Ils savaient dés à présent ce qui se passerait.

Il hocha alors la tête avant de se décaler du brun. Il se regardèrent une dernière fois, emplis de promesses inavouées, avant que le survivant se retourne et sans aille de la tour d'astronomie, le cœur léger et lourd en même temps.

Rien de tel qu'une journée ensoleillé, qu'un verre de jus de citron fraîchement pressé et la vue des paons albinos de son père se rafraîchant dans la fontaine du jardin.

Draco Malfoy devait être heureux à ce moment précis, assis sur la terrasse du manoir familial, mais quelque chose le retenait de profiter de sa nouvelle vie d'adulte libre dans le monde sorcier. Depuis une semaine à vrai dire, après son retour de Poudlard qu'il avait quitté le cœur serré. Ses amis avaient cru à la nostalgie de quitter cette école qui fut un de leur foyer durant 8ans.

Cependant, c'était pour une tout autre raison.

Un grand hiboux aux plumes grises et blanches fit son apparition dans le champs de vision du blond. A cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que le livraison du Daily Prophet. Rien de bien exaltant.

Il récupéra sans grand intérêt le journal qui fut déposé sur la table.

-Draco, le journal est déjà là ?

Sa mère venait de sortir du salon intérieur pour rejoindre son fils et profiter un peu de la douce chaleur de la matinée.

-En effet mère. Voulez-vous que je vous lise la une ?

-Je t'en pris. Dit elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises en face de Draco.

Le jeune homme allait commencer sa lecture mais ce qu'il lut lui fit écarquiller les yeux. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses yeux bougèrent frénétiquement de gauche à droite, au fil de sa lecture.

-Draco ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Son fils ne put dire un mot et pour seul réponse, il déposa le dit journal sur la table et le poussa pour qu'il atteigne sa mère.

Narcissa lut alors à haute voix le titre du Daily Prophet.

_Disparation du héros du monde sorcier, Harry Potter_

Partie II

-J'étais sur que je te retrouverai ici... Dray, ça va faire 2 ans quand même...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Blaize !

Draco Malfoy, seul héritier de la famille du même nom, fut rejoint sur les bancs de la faculté sorcière d'Histoire de la magie. Ce dernier, sans lever les yeux de l'énorme grimoire poussiéreux qui trônait sur la table d'ébène, montra sans problème que son ami l'exaspéré.

-Tu vois très bien au contraire. Répondit son ami noir qui s'était assis lourdement à coté de lui en soupirant.

-Humpf, fut la seule réponse que Zabini obtint, avec en prime un hochement d'épaules désinvolte.

Décidément, Draco était toujours autan têtu, se dit il.

- En plus, rajouta-t-il, qu'est ce que fait un étudiant en potion dans la bibliothèque de la faculté d'histoire, je me le demande bien.

Le jeune homme blond soupira bruyamment et décida finalement de relever la tête de sa lecture pour regarder avec exaspération son ami.

-Je me cultive, mon cher. Je ne veux pas rester aussi stupide que toi.

Toute personne normalement constituée se serai immédiatement vexée et serai partie sans demandé son reste. Cependant, Blaize Zabini n'était pas ce genre de personne, au grand désarroi de Draco. Il avait développé, avec le temps, l'habilité de ne plus se vexé des méchancetés que l'aristocrate pouvait lui dire. Il savait très bien qu'il ne le pensait pas, et utilisait ce genre de subterfuge pour ne pas parler de certaines choses sensibles.

Et ce sujet que le noir voulait abordé à nouveau en était un gros.

-Quand on se cultive Dray, c'est sur un grand nombre de sujet. Toi tu ne t'intéresse qu'à Merlin. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un sujet passionnant, loin de là...

Un sourire en coin digne d'un Serpentard se dessina sur les lèvres d'ébène de Blaize et regarda fixement son ami, qui tressaillit légèrement sous le tons menaçant employé. Draco savait que Zabini le savait. A force d'être observé à la loupe, il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses, non sans difficultés bien-sur.

-Dray bon sang, je sais que tu cherches... Tu-sais-qui.

Le jeune homme avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase si doucement qu'il ne savait pas si Malfoy l'avait entendu. Mais ce dernier se retourna vivement, les yeux exorbités, comme prit dans une passion furieuse.

Il se leva alors sans cérémonie, toisa son ami d'un regard qui voulait dire « ne me parle pas de ça ! » et s'en alla, son grimoire sous le bras.

Le silence qui régnait dans le manoir Malfoy fut dissout par le bruit d'une porte violemment claqué. Il n'y avait personne en ce milieu d'après-midi, à part les deux elfes de maison qui devait sûrement s'occuper de jardin à l'heure actuelle.

C'était parfait.

Draco monta à grande enjambée les escaliers de marbre de sa maison et s'élança vers l'immense bibliothèque familiale. Ici, il y avait la presque totalité des ouvrages des deux familles Malfoy et Black.

Ce livre qu'il cherchait, il savait qu'il était ici, rangé quelque part. Et foi de Draco Malfoy, il le trouverai. En effet, ce qu'il avait découvert ce matin l'avait laissé pantois. Toutes les pistes qu'il avait suivit n'avait été que des tribulations de voyageur qui ne cherchaient que la gloire et la reconnaissance.

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose l'avait interpellé. C'était ce vieux livre qui le mit sur la voie. Il était question de légende presque enfantine et trop frivole pour y trouver un quelconque intérêt. Un mot l'avait pourtant éveillé. «Viviane».

Comment avait il put être aussi stupide ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de lire était les différentes localisations présumées des endroits que le grand Merlin aurai côtoyé. Il était alors partit dans toutes les forêts mystiques de la Grande-Bretagne. Mais rien. Ses recherches s'était alors dirigé vers les nombreuses esplumoir présumé mais rien n'y fit, il ne le retrouva pas. Par désespoir de cause, il allait même dans les villages et forêts avoisinant les anciens royaumes de Camelot, soit Cadbury Hill, Viroconium, dans le Shropshire ou Camaret en Bretagne.

L'échec fut encore sa seule récompense.

Alors cette piste plutôt qu'une autre ne pouvait être prise à la légère surtout qu'à ce moment, Draco sentit véritablement son intuition s'éveiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait chercher de ce coté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra réellement dans la bibliothèque qu'un simple rayon de lumière traversa la pièce et trouva comme obstacle un morceau de cuir noir et le fit légèrement luire. Draco se dirigea machinalement vers ce petit morceau de soleil et son regard se posa alors sur ce vieux grimoire.

C'était le livre des contes et légendes que l'ont se transmettait de famille en famille et qu'on lisait aux petits enfants pour les endormir. Malgré son âge qu'il devait être fort avancé, il n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur. Les bordures de ses pages étaient encore parfaitement dorées et dont elles avaient gardé cette odeur si caractéristique de vieux papier.

Il en huma les pages en les faisant glisser l'une après l'autre entre ses doigts avant de s'arrêter. Il regarda alors rapidement la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté.

Et là devant lui se trouvait la légende du château de cristal de la fameuse Viviane, compagne de Merlin. Il l'a lut alors à toute vitesse, ses doigts se pressant de plus en plus sur le cuir de la couverture jusqu'à en devenir blanche. Dans un silence religieux, deux mots sortir de son esprit.

-Le château de Comper.

Il faisait doux en cette période de mi-mai. Draco s'attendait à la fameuse pluie bretonne, encore plus connue que celle de Londres mais le soleil était finalement au rendez-vous. Le petit hôtel de campagne dans lequel il s'était installé avait ce petit quelque chose de classieux mais en même temps chaleureux. Les tons beiges alliés au bleu clair lui donnait l'envie de savourer le moment présent. L'hôte, un bonne femme ayant la soixantaine dont les affres de la vieillesse n'avait pas encore totalement établit domicile était douce et bien élevé. Elle était issue d'une ancienne famille bourgeoise de la région. Mais le plus important était sa grande connaissance de toutes les légendes de la région et cela était d'une grande aide à Draco.

C'est de cette façon qu'il entendit parler des nombreuses légendes arthuriennes qui entoure le château qui surplombe le village, ainsi que de la célèbre forêt de Brocéliande. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette dernière avait prit une place plus que significative dans ses pensées. Elle semblait l'appeler, l'attirer tel un papillon vers un semblant de lumière.

-Mr Malfoy ?

-Oui ? Oh pardon Mme De Fontaine. Que disiez-vous ?

-Qu'il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui. Qu'allez vous faire ?

-Et bien... Je pensez faire un tour dans votre fameuse forêt. Après tout, c'est en partit pour ça que je suis ici.

-Je ne peux que vous souhaiter un bonne après-midi monsieur.

-Je vous retourne la politesse.

Et sur ces mots, Draco attrapa son sac en peau de dragon qu'il mit en bandoulière, tout en cachant précautionneusement sa baguette dans sa poche arrière. Certes il faisait beau, mais la chaleur n'était pas encore au rendez-vous, obligeant le jeune aristocrate à enfiler son trench-coat beige par dessus son tee-shirt noir. Il s'était finalement habitué avec le temps aux vêtements moldus, bien que lorsqu'il côtoyait le monde sorcier, la robe était de mise.

L'ambiance était particulièrement calme. De petites rayons de soleil tentaient de percer les épais feuillages des arbres centenaires, et même millénaire. Quelques chants d'oiseaux forestiers raisonnaient dans le silence et chatouillaient les oreilles du blond. C'était vraiment agréable et malgré tout, Draco pouvait ressentir une faible magie qui émanait de cette forêt si vivante. Les légendes n'en étaient finalement pas vraiment. Merlin était bien passé par là.

Soudain, le jeune homme homme s'arrêta au milieu du chemin qu'empruntaient généralement les visiteurs et leurs guides. Il avait perçu quelque chose de connu, de familier. Il tourna la tête vers un petit sentier qui partait vers la gauche et qui semblait s'engouffrer un peu plus dans la forêt.

Alors, comme poussé par un besoin vitale, il le prit sans hésiter. Les rayons du soleil se faisaient de plus en plus rare selon l'avancée de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toujours autour de lui avec béatitude.

Était-ce l'ambiance de cette endroit qui le rendait dans un tel état ? Ou bien était-ce cette autre chose qu'il attendait et qu'il sentait s'approcher de plus en plus ?

Ce n'est qu'après une quinzaine de minutes que l'ancien mangemort arriva devant une scène de conte de fée.

Devant lui s'étendait un immense lac cristallin qui semblait n'accepter à sa surface que les reflets dorés du soleil, tel des milliers de petits diamants flottant sur sa surface. Cependant, rien ne semblait plus merveilleux que la vision de ce qui se trouvait au milieu de ce lac.

Un homme était a moitié immergé dans cette eau transparente. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient mouillée et brillaient sous les quelques éclats de soleil. Son dos était marqué par des muscles seyants sur lesquels quelques fines gouttelettes d'eau roulaient.

Et, aussi rapidement que cette vision avait cloué Draco sur place, il croisa ces fameux yeux vert qu'il l'avait tant hanté pendant ces dernières années. Aucun sons ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, bien qu'ils se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Un mot revenait cependant : Harry.

En effet, ce dernier était bien là, devant lui et semblait s'approcher du blond, tel un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Il sortit alors de l'eau, découvrant un torse dessiné à la perfection. Draco déglutit et ne put empêcher ses yeux gris de descendre le long de ce corps. Il remarqua, avec déception, que l'objet de ses fantasme avait un pantalon de coton mais lui moulait quasiment ce qui était caché grâce à l'eau qui l'imbibait.

Un index se posa sur son menton pointu et le releva délicatement. Ce qui se révéla lui coupa le souffle à nouveau, et aurait put empêcher son cœur de battre si cela n'était pas si vital. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier disparu affichait ce fameux sourire qui coupait court à toutes pensées. Ses célébres cheveux indomptables tombait sur ses yeux en libérant de fines gouttelette d'eau.

-Harry... Supplia-t-il, sentant déjà ses yeux devenir humide.

-Bonjour Draco.

Cette voix, il avait tellement espéré l'entendre à nouveau. Une question vint alors se poser naturellement.

Et maintenant ?

Mais ce qui se passa à cet instant, jamais le blond n'aurai pu s'y attendre.

Dans un geste rapide et imprévisible, Harry avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres humides contre celles chaudes de Draco.

- Harry... gémit il cette fois-ci.

Il sentit alors ce dernier sourire contre sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et en profita sans état d'âme pour y introduire sa langue. Harry trouva alors celle de Draco qui lui répondit avec passion et avidité. Le blond avait l'impression de retrouver ce souffle de vie qui lui avait tant manqué et ne tarda pas à s'en abreuver. Il ne fit ni attention à l'eau qui entourait Harry s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements ni à celui des cheveux du bruns qui coulait sur son propre visage.

Harry lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres qu'il maltraitait. Il les mordait, les suçait et les léchait, s'imprégnant lui aussi du goûts nouvellement retrouvé du blond. Il l'avait attendu chaque jour qu'il passait ici, développant ses capacités de perception de la magie pour percevoir rapidement celle de Draco s'il s'approchait de lui.

Essoufflé, le survivant du se séparer avec regret du contact passionné avec Draco mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Lors de leur étreintes, il avait prit avec possessivité le visage fin et délicat du blond entre ses mains. Ce dernier avait agrippé férocement ses cheveux d'ébène entre ses long doigts, leur permettant de se rapprocher au maximum, de sentir leurs peaux fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Harry dévia son visage vers l'oreille de Draco et susurra, le souffle encore saccadé.

-Tu m'as enfin retrouvé.

Le blond ne pu dire un mot de plus, encore désorienté par l'intensité du baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Il hocha alors simplement la tête, les yeux encore ancré dans ceux émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

-Qu'est ce que tu dirai de rentrer se sécher un peu ?

-Oui... Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire toi et moi.

La cabane d'Harry n'avait que de cabane que de nom. Bien qu'à l'extérieur elle semblait en effet en être une, l'intérieur était confortable et assez spacieux. Cela était loin d'égaler le manoir Malfoy ou tout simplement Square Grimmault, mais le survivant avait naturellement ajusté magiquement son habitation. Après tout, être sorcier avait bien des avantages.

Les deux hommes s'était assis l'un en face de l'autre, après qu'Harry se soit changé. Il avait rapidement enfilé un tee-shirt blanc par dessus un nouveau pantalon en coton gris. Même habillé aussi simplement, il émanait de lui une aura et un charisme flagrant et Draco, malgré sa prestance des sang-purs, avait toujours eut cette fascination presque malsaine pour le survivant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Harry posa devant lui un verre d'un alcool que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ce dernier observa quelques instants le liquide transparent.

Un rire le coupa dans son observation.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, Potter ? Dit il se voix traînante. Un réflexe qui prenait le dessus lorsqu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se moquait de lui.

-C'est de l'alcool de fruit Dray. Répondit Harry en souriant, ne faisant pas attention à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Plus précisément, de l'alcool de mirabelle. Je l'ai faite moi-même alors tu ne trouvera rien de plus naturel.

Draco ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres, qu'il lécha lorsque le goût du fruit lié à l'alcool les imbiba.

-Tu sais Draco, je croyais vraiment que tu me retrouverai beaucoup plus rapidement que ça. Deux ans, c'est un peu long quand même.

-Que veut tu, j'avais d'autres prérogatives que de te chercher aux quatre coins du pays.

Mais le blond regretta tout de suite ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Harry soudainement disparaître. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à avouer qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans des recherches, au détriment de ses études.

Finalement, il se racla la gorges après avoir reprit une gorgée de son verre.

-Enfin je veux dire...

-Non j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le ton qu'Harry avait employé était froid, tranchant, et eut pour effet de planter des petits couteaux acérés dans le cœur de Draco. Ce dernier baissa la tête.

-Tu devrai savoir qu'à cause de toi, je ne suis même pas le major de ma promotion.

Avec plaisir, il entendit à nouveau ce rire cristallin et innocent qu'il appréciait tellement. Il sourit à nouveau et croisa le regard pétillant du brun. Il se sentit à nouveau fondre et en même temps prendre feu.

-En effet quel honte.

Harry se leva lentement, faisant frotter les pieds de son fauteuil sur le parquet. Il se posta alors devant Draco pour lui prendre son verre, qu'il posa sur la table derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux d'acier du blond qui semblait entrer dans une transe indéchiffrable.

-Harry... Tenta Draco mais il sa voix se cassa.

Le brun venait de s'accroupir devant lui pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celle du jeune aristocrate et le fixa intensément.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois arrivé ici Draco...

-Tu m'a donné du fil à retorde tu sais... Et puis...

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsque le héros du monde sorcier posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut... On en parlera plus tard s'il te plaît.

Et à nouveau, sans demander son autorisation, Harry plaqua avec passion sa bouche contre celle du blond. Avec gourmandise, ce dernier répondit avec autant de fougue. A croire qu'il ne cherchait que cela pour le moment. Se retrouver l'un contre l'autre comme cette dernière soirée orageuse dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

-Draco... Gémit Harry quand celui-ci le fit grimper sur ses genoux.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il entoura la taille du Serpentard de ses jambes et se serra encore plus contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les deux hommes commencèrent à se frotter lascivement tout en gémissant le nom de la personne en face de lui. Harry se mit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Draco qui lui enflamma de plus en plus ses caresses. Ses mains fines et délicate partirent à la recherche de chaque morceaux de peaux légèrement bronzés et musclés du brun. Il les passa dans son cou pour s'engouffrer ensuite dans les cheveux désormais secs et indomptables de son amant. Il savoura avec délectation son dos qui s'arqua quand il y planta ses ongles, pour ensuite les engouffrer dans le pantalon. Il goutta alors la sensation des fesses fermes du survivant et n'avait alors envie que d'une chose, retira ces bouts de tissus trop superficiels.

Harry n'était pas en reste et avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt moulant de Draco et se permit d'y titiller un téton. Il prit alors plaisir à le sentir durcir sous les roulements de ses deux doigts et à savoureux les délicieux gémissement qui sortaient des lèvres du blond. Il se délectait de son parfum envoûtant qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, et étreint.

Au bord de la limite de la perte de conscience, Harry lâcha la bouche et la langue de Draco pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Malgré tout, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger de petits baisers.

-Draco... Susurra Harry au creux de son oreille, provocant des frissonnements. Viens avec moi.

Mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever et, l'attrapant par les fesses, il le souleva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le Gryffondor, tout d'abord surpris, entoura alors avec force ses jambes autour des hanches du Serpentard et répondit au baiser.

-C'est... en haut... à... droite. Le supplia Harry.

Draco quand à lui, ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et avança le plus rapidement possible tout en couvrant Harry de baisers.

Arrivait à la chambre du survivant, Draco ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil autour de lui, totalement happé par la vision alléchante du brun. Les yeux mi-clos et suffocant, ses joues avaient pris la couleur d'un rouge intense.

Harry lâcha un cri quand le Serpentard le jeta sauvagement sur le lit. Il ne put cependant dire un mot de plus quand ce dernier se jeta avec fougue sur lui. Rapidement, ils s'étaient enlevés l'un l'autre leurs vêtements encombrants sans pour autant délaissé la peau fraîchement découverte petit à petit.

Ils ne leur restaient que leur caleçon respectif qui ne cachaient en rien leur excitation.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Ils redécouvrirent encore et encore leurs peaux bouillantes sous leurs doigts, frissonnant sous leurs coups de langues. Draco, qui s'était mit au dessus, léchait et mordillait le cou d'Harry qui se courba à chaque attaques. Le blond ne se lassait pas de faire subir ses assauts au survivant mais il lui en fallait plus. C'était un besoin vitale qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, particulièrement depuis que Harry avait commencé à frotter lascivement le genoux contre son entrejambe.

Alors, lorsque Draco se mit à descendre de plus en plus, le brun ne put empêcher un gémissement d'anticipation sortir de sa gorge. Il sentit alors le blond effleurer tout d'abord ses tétons dressés pour les mordiller et sucer avec gourmandise qui le fit gémir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait posé sa main sur les cheveux fins et doux pour l'obliger à descendre de plus en plus.

Le Serpentard, dans un sourire, comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui et, dans un moment aussi vif et précis que le serpent qui caractérise sa maison, enleva leurs caleçons qui devenaient de vraiment petit. Ses yeux brillèrent d'envie devant cet objet de désir fièrement dressé qui s'offrait à lui. Il se lécha alors les lèvres, faisant trembler d'excitation le brun. Il s'approcha tout d'abord lentement et souffla sur cette virilité qui vibra de désir.

-Draco, arrête s'il te plaît. Supplia Harry qui tentait encore de pousser la tête du dénommé.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'une tour en entendant cette supplication et il se jeta sur la verge dressé et l'engloutit tel un affamé. Le survivant, devant cette attaque, cria littéralement de plaisir. Sa bouche était déjà sur toute sa longueur, s'écrasant au fond de sa gorge. Pour Harry, c'est d'une puissance incroyable, il était avalé dans un univers chaud, doux, humide. Il ressentait chaque variation et chaque subtilité. Son corps était traversé de spasmes de plaisir. Il savait qu'à ce rythme-là, il allait jouir rapidement. Il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu la meilleur friandise du monde dans la bouche de Draco.

-Dray... Attend... Stop, Gémit il.

Il ne voulait pas venir aussi vite. Il était tellement excité, il avait tellement attendu ce moment là. Cette instant où il ferai enfin un avec celui qu'il aimait.

Draco se redressa alors revenant au niveau du visage d'Harry, totalement engloutit pas le plaisir. ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Ils plongèrent l'un comme l'autre au fond de leurs consciences. Leur virilité était l'une contre l'autre, connectés par la partie le plus infime et la plus sensible de leurs êtres.

Draco vit alors Harry sourire, les yeux riant.

-Prends-moi… prends-moi doucement Dray.

Cette voix l'électrisa. Il avait dit cela avec tellement de simplicité et de naturel qu'il en était ému. Alors avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il embrassa Harry qui lui répondit. Il pressa alors un doigt contre l'entrée du brun qui se laissait faire. Il ne disait rien lorsque ce doigt fin passa la barrière. Il se fit un peu plus silencieux lorsqu'un deuxième fit son entrée et, alors qu'un troisième entra et qu'il commença a se crisper, il sentit les lèvres de Draco revenir sur les siennes, sur son cou et lui murmura.

-Harry, j'ai tellement envie de toi... Depuis cette dernière fois...

Et sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier se laissa aller au plaisir que l'aristocrate lui procurait. Il gémit un peu plus fort lorsque les trois doigts trouvèrent sa prostate lors de leurs vas et viens. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais ne pouvait pas lâcher ses yeux d'acier en fusion qui le regardait avec une envie furieuse. Il savait que Draco se retenait de se jetait sur lui et lorsqu'il se sentit prit, il le lui dit simplement.

-Dray, viens... Viens s'il te plaît...

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il l'embrassa fougueusement pour raviver la flamme de la passion qui avait laissé place à la tendresse. Alors, le blond retira ses doigts et se positionna entre les jambes écartés du blond qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre une respiration normale. Il était tellement excité par ce que lui avait fait subir le Serpentard qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Lorsque la virilité de Draco entra lentement dans l'antre chaud du sauveur, ils ne purent retenir leur gémissement. L'un d'une légère douleur, l'autre d'un bien-être salvateur. Petit à petit, sans cesser de s'embrasser langoureusement, les mouvements de reins se firent de plus en plus pressés, avides et passionnés.

Les coups que le blond faisait subir en brun leur faisaient perdre la tête, plongé dans un univers de plaisir. Ses mouvements gagnaient en vitesse et en intensité, faisant hurler le brun qui s'accrochait de plus en plus au corps pâle comme si sa vie en dépendait à chaque fois que sa prostate était percutée.

Soudain, les deux hommes virent des étoiles lorsque leur plaisir atteignit son apogée. C'est en jouissant ensemble, à l'unisson, qu'ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, essayant de partager au maximum leur propre sensation et celle de l'autre.

-Harry, gémit Draco. Harry...

-Je sais... Sourit-il.

Il se regardèrent alors et, comme s'il se découvrait pour la première fois, ils échangèrent à nouveau un dernier baiser passionné. Ce n'est que transpirant et épuisé que les deux hommes se séparèrent, à regret, sans se lâchait des yeux.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, affichant un sourire bien-heureux sur le visage. Il s'était enfin retrouvé. Après ces deux années à s'attendre l'un l'autre.

-Alors Dray, sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais comme études ?

Ce dernier se mit alors à éclater de rire. Harry Potter ne changerai jamais. Il était juste aussi parfait qu'il l'était auparavant et désormais, il allait l'avoir pour lui.

-Harry, est ce que maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé tu...

-Oui Dray. Oui. Je rentre avec toi à Londres.

Le jeune homme sentit alors son cœurs se regonfler à bloc. Il sourit alors devant celui éclatant de son vis-à-vis.

Il allait enfin rentrer avec lui, après ces nombreuses recherches car Harry avait raison. Ici, seul Merlin savait comment l'aider à le retrouver.


End file.
